


I want a million days with you

by noraphi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, FTM, M/M, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, Transgender, alternative universe, except an oral sex scene, otherwise very domestic, sex is mentioned but not explicitly done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraphi/pseuds/noraphi
Summary: Just an ordinary day.They wake up, get ready for work, meet for lunch, do their job and return home.





	I want a million days with you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I needed something unexcited.  
> Just boring adult life.  
> Except, what is boring when you're in love with Yoo Kihyun?
> 
> TW: front hole penetration during oral sex, to avoid skip 12:07 p.m.

6 a.m.

The alarm goes off, and Changkyun groans, hitting snooze. He turns around, pulling the blanket up to his chin, and sinks back into something that might still be half a dream. But the alarm suddenly goes off again, like, what the- It startles him awake.

He turns the noise off, and huffs back into the cushions. He really doesn’t want to leave the warmth of his blanket, but the pillow next to him is already empty, and that makes the comfort of the bed feel kind of hollow. He can still hear the shower running, though. It means there’s still time to grab Kihyun’s pillow and pull it under his head. He’s already enjoying the cold fabric caressing his face when he’s rolling onto his stomach, bending one leg, and now, halfway awake, he can feel the sweet burn between his cheeks. The memory of last night is shivering sweetly down his spine, reminding him of Kihyun’s hands holding onto his hips while slowly pushing through his rim, filling him up so nicely. But it’s always the tickling electricity in those short moments when Kihyun is pulling out that's making Changkyun moan, _again, please, again, uhh fuck, yes, faster, uh…_ Fuck, Changkyun’s horny now, pressing the pillow between his legs. Can’t Kihyun just come back, and they’ll repea--

"Kyunah," Changkyun hears him calling from the bathroom, the sound of the shower already gone, and Changkyun sighs because it's now time to roll out of bed.

 

6:20 a.m.

"Morning," Changkyun mutters, his voice still raspy from sleep. He leaves the door open, as the steam is escaping the room, before throwing his trunks and a binder onto the closed toilet seat. 

Kihyun, just dressed in boxers, leans over the sink and grins at him with his toothbrush between his teeth. "Rough night?"

Changkyun snorts, taking his shirt off. "Could've been rougher for my taste," he says, dropping the fabric and stepping out of his shorts.

"And yet vanilla makes you come best," Kihyun snickers before rinsing his mouth.

"Touché," Changkyun admits, leaving a kiss on Kihyun's back before he walks into the shower behind a glass wall.

"Don’t you have your presentation today?” Kihyun asks, opening the mirror to get his creams, and Changkyun turns the water back on.

“Mhm,” he just hums, putting his head under the warming stream.

He’s been working on that project for two weeks, gathering numbers and shuffling budget plans. He’s confident about the results, but his boss... Changkyun sighs, running his hands through his wet hair and down his neck, pushing his fingers into that nasty tension in his traps. His boss is a pain in the ass, and Changkyun is less confident about his chances to convinces that stubborn man about the necessary changes...

"Can we still meet for lunch?" Kihyun asks, and Changkyun tries to relax when the water finally turns hot.

"Can’t we leave early today?” Changkyun mutters, rolling his neck while his fingers are still working his shoulder.

"Nah, I have a meeting at 2, but if your presentation manages to save me some money for the marketing department I'm willing to sneak into the storage room with you."

"Lunch date with the broomsticks?" Changkyun snorts.

"Lunch date while I'm sucking your broomstick."

Ah, Changkyun is suddenly so motivated to do a good job. "Lunch date it is…" He draws a heart onto the steamy glass.

Kihyun snickers, putting his stuff away. "Should I leave the door open?"

"Nah," Changkyun replies, reaching for his shampoo, and Kihyun closes the door on his way out.

 

6:45 a.m.

Dressed in his underwear and with his hair still wet, Changkyun is sitting cross-legged on the closed toilet seat, tilting his head for Kihyun to move the shaver over his cheek.

“Every time you come out of the shower you look like a lobster,” Kihyun says, holding the shaver into the filled sink, shaking the razor clean.

Changkyun grins. “What can I say? I’m attracted to hot. Why would I settle for less?”

“Shush,” Kihyun snorts, holding Changkyun’s chin while setting the shaver under his nose, and Changkyun pulls his top lip down to give him more space.

But it’s true. Kihyun is so painfully attractive, Changkyun can't believe his luck, and it hurts in the sweetest possible way to look at that handsome face so close to him. 

"You know, you're still giving me that heart flutter," he says while Kihyun is cleaning the razor again. "As if we're still in middle school and our eyes meet when we're passing each other on the school grounds."

"But you don't blush that easily anymore," Kihyun replies with a grin.

“True,” Changkyun smirks, holding Kihyun’s wrist before Kihyun can put the shaver back onto his face. “Because these days I rather enjoy seeing that blush on you,” he adds, lowering the tone of his voice.

“Pfff,” Kihyun huffs, clearing his throat. “You wish, you little playboy.” He frees his arm to continue his work, but Changkyun can see him averting his gaze and that little rosy tone blooming on his cheeks. Changkyun is very content with this.

Because during middle school, things got rough, and Changkyun wasn’t able to keep the contact, backing out even before anything had started yet. He just couldn’t deal with that sweet love while puberty was kicking his dysphoria off, and he’s more than thankful for this second chance when two years ago, they finally met again.

It was his first company party at his new job in the controlling department of that big ass firm he's still working at. They ran into each other at the bar, and Changkyun felt like someone had smacked him right into his face, but Kihyun didn’t seem less startled.

“San-” Kihyun started before slapping a hand over his mouth, and Changkyun already had enough, turning around. 

Because he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t face his past when it was Kihyun recognizing him, when it was his first love looking at him, searching for someone who’s been dead for years. He didn’t want to risk those only sweet memories he’s been treasuring from his previous life turning into something bitter after facing the disappointment in Kihyun’s eyes. So he had to get away, get some fresh air, but he heard Kihyun curse and felt the grab at his arm.

“I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry, please,” Kihyun begged him to stay. “I just- I didn’t-” He looked for Changkyun’s name tag. “Changkyun,” he read out loud before looking pleadingly into his eyes. “Kyunah, please. Don’t go.”

And Changkyun didn’t regret that he stayed.

“You know, I still have your letter, right?” Changkyun says, raising his head for Kihyun to have more room while shaving his chin.

“Why? That’s so embarrassing,” Kihyun chuckles.

“Because although I couldn't be with you, having this piece of you with me has always been my biggest comfort, and I'm still sorry I wasn't able to properly respond…"

“We’ve been young,” Kihyun says, cleaning the shaver in the sink. “And you had a lot of difficult decisions to make.” He takes a towel and pat’s it over Changkyun’s face before cupping his cheeks. “And in the end, I still got you.”

“Admit it,” Changkyun grins, pressing his cheeks against the soft fabric. "You've been waiting for me.”

"All my life." Kihyun mirrors the grin and leans in for a kiss.

 

7:20 a.m.

Changkyun walks into the kitchen, adjusting his tie. "Do we have some painkillers left?"

Kihyun, leaning at the counter and perfectly ready in his suit, puts his coffee aside and opens a drawer, handing Changkyun a stripe of pills. "You're taking a lot of those these days. Is it the binder again?"

"Mh, I can't get rid of some tension in my shoulder," Changkyun replies, filling tap water into a glass. "I guess the compression makes it worse." He swallows one pill with a sip.

"You know we have already saved enough money…"

"I know," Changkyun sighs, rinsing the glass before putting it into the dish rack.

Of course, it’s constantly on his mind because he’s been dreaming about that top surgery for decades. But now, when it’s actually within his reach, it suddenly feels like a huge thing, so huge he can’t help but hesitate. Because what if it hurts? What if it turns out wrong? What if he won’t be able to stop mourning and will regret it after all? What if--

Kihyun steps behind him, running his hands over Changkyun’s shoulders, pressing his thumbs right into the tight spots, and Changkyun groans.

“Let's stay home this weekend," Kihyun says, working his fingers under Changkyun's shoulder blades.

"Sounds great," Changkyun moans. 

"Just you and me in bed, without clothes and no headaches."

"Ah, can't we start now? Let's call in sick."

"Mhm, we could,” Kihyun hums, turning Changkyun around, adjusting his tie. “But I actually have a lunch date with this really handsome guy, and you worked way too hard to skip that presentation.”

“Hmpf, why does your day sound so much better than mine?”

“Don’t worry. You’ll have fun,” Kihyun smiles, stroking over the fabric of Changkyun’s suit.

 

12:07 p.m.

Changkyun swallows down a moan, and still, he feels like the whole company is already aware that he’s losing his fucking mind in that stuffy storage room on the seventh floor. 

Because Kihyun is kneeling between his legs, circling his tongue over Changkyun's growth, hitting all those nerves that instantly spike up to Changkyun’s core, and Changkyun’s knees are getting weak. He holds himself onto whatever furniture he can grab while metal shelves are pressing against his back, and when Kihyun pushes one of his legs out of the way, he needs to prop it against a cabinet at the other wall. It helps him to adjust the angle when Kihyun pulls him deeper onto his face, and Changkyun can feel Kihyun’s tongue playing with his dick, flicking around the head, before pressing hard against the shaft, his hot mouth sucking at the full front, and Changkyun moans, kicking the cabinet against the wall while something drops from the shelf.

“You can go lower,” he breathes, tilting his hips, and Kihyun doesn’t hesitate to lick into his hole, making Changkyun arch his back, and more stuff is dropping to the floor.

“Can I grab your hair?” 

Kihyun hums, and Changkyun buries his hands in Kihyun’s strands, getting a good hold before his hips start moving on their own, and he starts grinding himself on Kihyun’s face until the orgasm hits him so hard he throws his head back against the shelves. He has to press an arm against his mouth and bites himself, while Kihyun licks him through the pulsing waves twitching through his growth.

 

12:34 p.m.

Kihyun puts his jacket back on while Changkyun is adjusting the packer in his pants.

"So, can I have your number, or…?" Changkyun snickers, looking up at Kihyun who's just about to arrange his collar.

"Sure," Kihyun snorts. "Let’s hook up again."

“Cool,” Changkyun replies, picking up his own jacket from a dusty chair.

“By the way, we need to buy toilet paper on the way back home,” Kihyun says, running a hand through his hair.

"Sexy," Changkyun laughs, putting his jacket on before tapping the fabric clean.

"Mhm, and when we get home," Kihyun purrs, walking Changkyun back against the metal shelves. "You can help me clean the bathroom."

"Uh, yeah, baby, give me that dirty talk," Changkyun grins, sliding his hands over Kihyun's collar, and Kihyun moves so close Changkyun can smell himself on his face.

But instead of leaning in, Kihyun just smacks his ass. "That was fun," he grins and moves away. "But let's still go grab some food, or else I won't survive the meeting."

"Fine," Changkyun says. "But let's go to the restroom first and rinse that dirty mouth of yours." 

He laughs when Kihyun chases him those three steps to the door.

 

5:10 p.m.

The apartment door beeps open.

“That incompetence is sabotaging my work on a whole new level,” Kihyun huffs, and they slip out of their shoes. 

Changkyun just hums, amused about Kihyun’s stamina to rant about work since they left the office building an hour ago. He places a full bag of groceries in front of the kitchen before following Kihyun into the bathroom, suddenly remembering that they forgot the toilet paper. He snorts.

“I know right?” Kihyun just finished washing his hands and towels them down. “Who had the genius idea to put that stupid jerk in my team? Be thankful you didn’t have to hear the bullcrap he’s been suggesting during the meeting,” Kihyun groans, waiting for Changkyun to finish as well. “Like, seriously, even our interns came up with something more substantial!”

They walk out of the bathroom, and Changkyun picks the bag up from the floor before they enter the kitchen.

“Guess who’s going to work overtime now!” Kihyun takes the package of cereals Changkyun is handing him and puts it into a cupboard. “I can’t believe they’re pulling this shit on me!” He opens the fridge to store a bottle of fabric softener in the door shelf, but Changkyun decides to finally intervene and takes it out of his hands.

“What?” Kihyun asks in a sharp tone.

“You’re home now. Time to relax,” Changkyun says softly. He leaves the groceries on the counter and helps Kihyun out of his jacket.

“I’m so mad,” Kihyun groans, following Changkyun into the bedroom.

“I know,” Changkyun hums, putting Kihyun’s jacket on a hanger before stowing it away in the wardrobe. 

“I don’t want him in my team,” Kihyun sighs, pulling at the knot of his tie, and Changkyun reaches out to widen the loop until they can take it off over his head.

"You'll make it work," Changkyun assures him and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Of course I will make it work," Kihyun huffs. "What else can I do?"

"You're the team leader," Changkyun reminds him, pulling the shirt off Kihyun's shoulder before running his lips over the now revealed skin.

"Right," Kihyun mutters confused, sliding his arms around Changkyun's neck, finally distracted from his rant. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you relax," Changkyun breathes against his skin, and he can feel Kihyun softening in his arms when he starts placing small kisses at the sensitive spot under his ear.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Kihyun asks, running his hands into Changkyun's hair.

"Mhm."

"Can you use that one dick with the vibrator inside?"

"Yeah," Changkyun chuckles, his lips finding Kihyun's mouth already waiting for him.

 

10 p.m.

Changkyun returns to the bedroom after brushing his teeth, and Kihyun is still awake, flipping a page in his book. It’s the best part of the day, when Changkyun slips under the blanket already filled with Kihyun’s warmth, and their naked feet find each, start stroking over each other’s soft skin (there’s nothing softer in this world than the top side of Kihyun’s foot) before entangling in a familiar position, relaxing in the most calming way. Changkyun sighs into his pillow, his face buried in the cushion, and Kihyun’s fingers are suddenly in his hair, drawing circles at the back of his head.

“How is the headache?” Kihyun asks.

“Fine. Took another pill,” Changkyun mutters into the fabric. 

But still, the tension is tingling like little needles in his traps, and the freedom under his oversized sleeping shirt feels so good these days, he suddenly can’t wait for the promised weekend in bed, and yet, he can’t live like that forever. 

He looks up at Kihyun, who’s still focused on his book. “Kihyunah…?” 

“Mhm?”

“Can you call the clinic and make an appointment for me?”

“I could,” Kihyun replies, turning a page in his book before his hand is back in Changkyun’s hair. “But I think that’s a step you should be making consciously yourself instead of asking me to push you.”

“Hmpf,” Changkyun closes his eyes, enjoying the calming strokes in his hair, because that’s definitely something he could live with forever, but he wants it only if it’s Kihyun’s hand. “You know I love you, right?”

“Mhm.” Kihyun puts the book away and switches the light off. “You know I love you, too,” he whispers into Changkyun’s ear after pulling him closer to his chest, and Changkyun just hums in response, slowly easing his thoughts into a pleasant, dreamless sleep.


End file.
